


Quiet Fall Morning

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [159]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Community: fma_fic_contest, Curtain Fic, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: It’s a cool morning. <br/>Disclaimer: Arakawa owns everything, I just play around here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Fall Morning

“It’s cool out there this morning,” Edward said, as he walked into the warmth of the kitchen. 

Winry glanced up from where she sat at the table. In front of her was a cup of what she euphemistically called ‘coffee’. Edward refused to try it, what with the amount of cream and sugar she added to the cup. Coffee should be black and strong enough to stand a spoon in, in his opinion. “How’d the garden look?”

“No frost yet, so everything’s still good.” Shucking his jacket, Edward hung it over the back of his chair. He passed by Winry on his way to get his own coffee, pausing long enough to give her a kiss on the cheek. “Good morning,” he rumbled in her ear.

Cupping his cheek before he could move away, Winry kissed him on the mouth. “Good morning,” she said, smiling into the kiss. 

Edward nuzzled her, content to remain close. Quiet mornings should be relished, with no customers or visitors at the house, with a bright, cool morning dawning, with a cup of coffee needing his attention, and a beautiful woman waiting for him to join her. He gave Winry another soft kiss before fetching himself a cup of coffee. His first slurp out of the cup made him sigh as he sat down. 

Winry leaned against his shoulder and Edward adjusted his position to guarantee her comfort. “We could go sit in the living room,” he said. 

“Don’t want to get that comfortable.” Winry yawned. 

“Why not?” 

“Well, we need to beat the rugs before it gets any cooler, and I’d like to make squash soup…I could probably can some squash, too, so we could have it during the winter. We ought to dig the potatoes and put them in the cellar.” Despite her listing of chores, Winry didn’t move from where she leaned against Edward, except to reach for her cup, sipping at the sweet brew. 

Rubbing her shoulder, Edward said, “You don’t have any customers scheduled until next week.” 

“All the more reason to finish household chores now.” 

Edward noticed Winry sounded more like she was trying to convince herself rather than convince him. He drew a circle with his fingertip on her upper arm. “They could be put off a day.” Edward kissed her temple.

Winry let out a non-committal hum before taking another sip of coffee. “Are you saying we should spend the day in bed?” 

Was that what he was saying? Edward considered it. Lounging in bed with Winry, reading books, drinking coffee, snuggling and napping and maybe fooling around? It all seemed like a really good idea. “We’ve got enough food we could warm up we wouldn’t need to cook, and my scars say there’s no rain scheduled for a couple of days, at least.”

Her hand unerringly went to his worst scar, the through and through he’d acquired up in Briggs. As always, her touch there made his skin twitch. The nerve damage from the wound meant any touch felt peculiar. Edward didn’t complain. The scar was proof of life, and Winry could touch it all she wanted.

She hummed again. “We should do some work.” 

“We could study…I know you have those new automail manuals Garfiel sent you, and the information from Al will take some time for me to read.” That was work, wasn’t it? “It’s not like we can’t take a day once in a while and just be lazy.” 

Winry cocked an eyebrow. “Do you even know how to be lazy?”

With a snort, Edward asked, “Do you?”

“So, we’re just going to lie around all day…doing nothing.” 

“Reading isn’t nothing.” Neither was cuddling, or fooling around, but Edward’s tongue still tied itself up when talking about those sorts of things, despite being married for a few months now. “If you really think we ought to do something, we can pack a lunch and go to the river.” 

“What will we do there?” 

“If you have to ask, you really need a day off.” Twisting a strand of her hair around his finger, Edward gave it light tug. 

“It’s too cool for swimming,” Winry said. 

“Like I can swim with a hunk of steel attached to my body.” 

“Mm.” She sipped at her coffee. 

“So?” Edward tilted his head so he could see her face better. “What do you think? Lie around all day?”

“It seems so sluggish.” From her pout, Winry was still considering the idea.

Edward nuzzled her ear, breathing warm air over it. “We can make it more active, if you want.” Good thing Winry’d have to turn her head hard to look at him. He could feel his face heating up in a blush. 

Leaning more heavily against him, Winry took another drink of coffee. “I guess it might not be a bad day to try and make a baby. It’s not as sticky hot as it was this summer.” 

“And we can try multiple times,” Edward said agreeably. 

That made her snort. “Ed!”

“Just to make sure it takes.” 

Winry sat up, turning so he could see her rolling her eyes. “You’re awful.” Standing up, she walked to the sink, pouring out the rest of her coffee. “But I guess you have a point.”

Straightening in his chair, Edward hoped he didn’t look too eager. Fuck that. He could look as eager as he wanted. “I could show it to you.” 

“Jeeze, Ed.” Winry smiled as she spoke, though, letting him know he wasn’t in trouble. “Do you really want to stay in bed all day?” 

“And read.” His eyebrow twitched. “And other stuff.” 

“All right. We’ll try it for an hour or two, and if we get bored…” Her voice trailed off. 

“We’ll go work in the garden and dig potatoes.” Edward didn’t plan for either of them getting bored. 

“Well. Let’s go back to bed.” She grinned. “I’m feeling a little chilly.” Without waiting for Edward’s reaction, she bolted out of the kitchen, giggling. 

Edward heard his chair topple behind him. It could stay there. “I’ll warm you up!” he shouted, pounding after her. Maybe quiet, cool days could be his favorite of all. 


End file.
